(a) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel having a gate driver integrated in the display panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the most widely used types of display device. The liquid crystal display typically includes two display panels, on which field generating electrodes, e.g., pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are provided, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the display panels. The liquid crystal display applies voltages to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which in turn determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and thus the polarization of incident light, such that an image is displayed. The display device may include an organic light emitting device, a plasma display device, an electrophoretic display and the liquid crystal display, for example.
This display device typically includes a gate driver and a data driver. In the display device, the gate driver may be integrated on a display panel thereof by being patterned along with a gate line, a data line and a thin film transistor thereof. When the gate driver is integrated on the display panel, an additional gate driving chip may be omitted, and manufacturing costs thereof are thereby reduced. However, the thin film transistor inside the integrated gate driver may generate a leakage current to some degree while the gate-off signal is output such that the output is deteriorated, and the level of the gate voltage is thereby deteriorated. The possibility of the current leakage occurrence may increase in an environment of high temperature or low temperature. Also, the gate-on voltage may be delayed by capacitance and resistance of the gate line of the display panel such that the gate-on voltage may be delayed to a gate-off voltage, and a transverse line defect thereby occurs in a display screen.